


Nearer My God to Thee

by WolfLion



Series: Music of thoughts [4]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfLion/pseuds/WolfLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of the series.  Bia gets to tell her side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearer My God to Thee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).



> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gosY-UrpHcA Cause the Piano Guys Rock. You should listen to this while reading it. Told from Bia's point of view.

It had taken months of work on my little brother and his husband to get them to this point. There was crying involved. Mostly from me and Jacob. Sometimes it was on each other or from all of the arguing. Physical Training with Stheno got them back into fighting weight. Which I have to say is a lovely sight. They may be our adopted brothers but they are still pretty! Since I can burn water and Stheno makes every thing to salty, Medea and Carlos do most of the cooking. 

Jacob and Carlos have bloomed since they found each other. Carlos's hair has grown and Jacob cut his. There is music and laughter and cursing. We no longer have to convince Jacob we are "real" by touching him. Though it was sweet to see Jacob always holding Carlos's hand. Jacob has also stopped having to have Carlos always there. He talks to Medea about code and cooking. He has been trying to get her recipe for bone broth for last two months. I love that Jacob will play video games with me. He pouts so prettily when I beat him. Enough that Carlos always feels he must kiss that off of him. Stheno's way of reminding them that they are getting a little to public is reminding them that she is going to video this. That usually makes them both blush. Such pretty men. Of course when Jacob beats me the sound of laughter is beautiful from both of our Boys. I think it is the way Jacob gets up and dances.

We haven't decided if we are just going to leave them or ask them to join us for our next assignment. Medea is brokering a job. I so despise terrorists. As a side job, we are looking for Aisha. Stheno thinks she is still out there. Carlos admitted he thought so as well. But till we get confirmation, we three get to watch this. Jacob and Carlos curled into and around each other, sharing the sweetest of kisses. And since Stheno is not here to fuss them with comments that she doesn't need to know what they sound like when they come...I get to watch. Cause you know what? For these two? Happiness is found in the quiet shared smile. Joy is found in pancakes and lascivious comments. Love is being found and returning to each other. Well that and blow jobs.


End file.
